


!don't cry over spilt milk!

by tobioufish



Series: [tsukikage] [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Crying, Crying Kageyama Tobio, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Kageyama Tobio, Female Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Genderbending, Kageyama Tobio's Milk Obsession, Lesbian Character, Love, Milk, Rule 63, Sensitive Kageyama Tobio, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kageyama Tobio, Sleepy Tsukishima Kei, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Significant Other, asdfjahsdgaj i love fem haikyuu ships, these arent mentioned but:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobioufish/pseuds/tobioufish
Summary: "...she hated to wake her girlfriend up but god damn it, this was important.". . .- Kageyama with her milk obsession - crying over spilt milk on a Saturday morning.- Tsukishima's there too.<3- Fem!Tsukikage
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Milk, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: [tsukikage] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957030
Comments: 8
Kudos: 223





	!don't cry over spilt milk!

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!!   
> this is my first tsukikage fic that i am posting so hopefully it is ok! please let me know if there was any mistakes in the comments! if you liked it, please leave kudos if you want!  
> please enjoy!

When Kageyama woke up, she was surrounded by a soft, all encompassing warmth. The fibres of their soft, fuzzy, winter blanket brushed against the bare skin of her legs as she snuggled closer to the warmest place on the bed. She tucked her head under Tsukishima's chin, slung an arm over her waist, and threw a leg over her taller girlfriend's longer ones. Wavy, blonde locks of hair tickled Kageyama's face just a little bit when she pressed her face into the blonde's neck. She felt the soft swell of Tsukishima's breasts press against her through her sweater. Warm puffs of air from Tsukishima's mouth rustled strands of Kageyama's black hair on every exhale.

She slowly blinked open her eyes and turned to look at the clock. 10:23AM, Saturday.

Tsukishima's arm found itself resting on Kageyama's shoulder with a hand on her back, caging her in the warm embrace.

 _I'm thirsty,_ Kageyama thought.

She carefully lifted Tsukishima's arm and crept out of bed, being mindful not to wake her. Kageyama closed the door to the bedroom behind her and padded on her bare feet to the washroom where she brushed her teeth. She then walked quietly to the kitchen. Her eyes pinpointed at the small, sliver fridge across the room and she could already practically taste the milk on her tongue.

The mellow-tasting beverage was one that few people of her age that she had met liked. Most preferred water, juice, or soda, but her favourite was milk. Specifically, 2% milk, any other milk just wouldn't do it for her.

Kageyama would drink milk instead of water if it was possible to survive without drinking water. Milk was just overall a more satisfying drink.

She opened the fridge as sneakily as possible, she did not need Tsukishima to wake up yet. Tsukishima had stayed up late working on an essay for school and came to bed once Kageyama was already asleep. Admittedly, Kageyama did sleep quite early compared to other twenty year olds. At 9:00PM, she was already in bed, dozing off. Tsukishima said it was ridiculously adorable how when she stayed up too far past her bedtime, she became either extremely sleepy and cuddly, or she giggled at every little thing. Kageyama did not agree, so she stuck to her bedtime.

The fridge light lit up and she found her target. A bag of milk in the pitcher, perfectly white and smooth and 2%. The only problem was that there was just enough for one glass and no more.

Kageyama sighed. They needed more milk, seriously. She reached into the fridge and grabbed the pitcher with one hand. With the help of her right knee, she pushed the fridge door closed and put the milk down on the counter beside the fridge.

She then quickly walked over to the cabinet where the cups were. That dumbass Tsukishima always put the cups on the _one,_ shelf in the tallest cabinet they had that Kageyama couldnt reach - just so that Kageyama would have no choice but to ask her for help, or climb the counters to reach.

Since Tsukishima wasn't awake, Kageyama decided to climb up onto the countertop. She rolled up the sleeves of her - actually, it was Tsukishima's but we are not going to talk about that now - soft, big sweater. Kageyama pushed herself up with two hands before turning and planting her butt onto the counter. Slowly and carefully, she stood up, careful not to hit her head on the ceiling. She may not be able to reach that one shelf, but she was _definitely_ not short.

Kageyama reached out a shaky hand to grab a cup.

 _Okay, here I go,_ she thought, _aaaand..._

Success!

The cup she snagged was a navy blue mug with a design of a cute, cartoon volleyball that just looked so...squishy. She placed the mug down on the counter before slipping her feet down onto the floor.

Kageyama put the adorable mug on the kitchen table before she calmly walked back over to grab the pitcher of milk that had been left on the counter. Strolling past the silver sink, she snatched up the pitcher with shining eyes.

She had just started to walk back to the table when the sole of her foot came into contact with a small puddle of water. Before Kageyama could fall, she grabbed onto the counter with both hands.

 _Phew_ , she thought. She sighed in relief. _Wait. Where did my milk go?_

Then it hit her. She turned around, and surely enough, there lay her milk. White and smooth and 2%. Perfectly spilled on the now-more slippery, tile floor.

Her eyes stung.

 _Poor milk,_ she frowned, _I'll just get another bag of milk from the fridge, it's not a big deal, no crying._

She walked over to the fridge before she remembered that they didn't have any more milk.

"Okay, i-it's fine, it's not a big deal," she murmured to herself.

Who was she kidding, it was a huge deal. Tears dripped from her damp eyes and rolled down her face. She took in a breath that was broken up by sad, little, stifled hiccups.

Kageyama stepped around the sad puddle on the floor and softly trekked back to their room.

Once she opened the door, she stepped in and closed it behind her. Kageyama walked over to Tsukishima's side of the bed and sat down on the edge. Tsukishima's back was facing her and she hated to wake her girlfriend up but god damn it, this was important. She just hoped that her girlfriend wouldn't be grumpy at being woken up. That would be upsetting.

Kageyama brought her hands up and placed them on Tsukishima's back, sniffling and hiccupping pitifully, like a hurt puppy. She shook her gently.

"Kei," she said in a pitifully small voice, "Kei, wake up now."

Tsukishima grumbled and stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. Tears flowed faster down Kageyama's face.

"Kei, wake up," she said quietly.

She shook Tsukishima gently again and this time, the blonde rolled over slowly with an extremely annoyed look on her face. This look softened when she saw the current state of her girlfriend.

"Mm, what's wrong, love?" she mumbled.

Tsukishima sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes. She brushed some stray hairs out of her face before looking at Kageyama.

Kageyama slowly leaned forwards, still softly hiccupping, and rested the side of her head against Tsukishima's chest. Tsukishima's face dropped into a concerned frown. She threaded a hand into the tangled hair at the back of Kageyama's head and gently rubbed her fingertips against the other girl's scalp, just how she knew she liked. She slowly leant down and pressed a gentle kiss on Kageyama's forehead.

Kageyama looped her arms around the back of Tsukishima's neck, tugging her slightly downward into a lazy embrace.

"My love?"

Kageyama hummed, as a signal that she heard Tsukishima.

"Want to tell me about it?"

Kageyama nodded.

"Okay, whenever you're ready," Tsukishima said, still playing with Kageyama's hair.

Kageyama drew in a shaky breath before she said, "I accidentally s-spilled milk."

Kei had to suppress a little snort. It was cute how her girlfriend's reputation was that she was 'scary, intimidating, looks like she's going to beat you up' but in reality, she was a precious, sensitive, squishy little thing. Kageyama was sensitive, but only to things that she really cared about, like her friends, or Kei - or milk.

"That's okay, idiot. Couldn't you just get more from the fridge?" Kei said, huffing out a laugh.

"Kei don't laugh! This is serious, dumbass."

"Okay, okay. Sorry majesty."

Kageyama continued, nearly whispering, "Kei, we don't," she paused to take a breath. Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence, "we don't have any more milk."

"We can buy more later today. Did you clean the spill up?"

"Um, no?"

"Come on then, idiot. I'll help you, let's go."

Kageyama stood up from where she sat on the bed and hastily wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater. Her eyes were wide and sparkly again, like an excited puppy's. They were only slightly red rimmed from her crying. The sleeves of the sweater she was wearing fell over her hands and the bottom of the sweater hung below the hem of her shorts.

Despite the fact that she was almost six feet tall and Tsukishima _knew_ how strong she was, Kageyama looked so _tiny_ wearing her girlfriend's clothes. Tsukishima _loved_ it. They started walking towards the door, Tsukishima following behind Kageyama.

"Oi, Queen."

"What, dumbass?" Kageyama turned around.

"Is that my sweater?"

"Uh, n-no! Of course not."

Kageyama was blushing as she whipped her head back in the direction of the doorway and started walking.

"It looks cute on you, love. You should wear my clothes more often~!"

"Kei, shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading hehe <3


End file.
